Hot For Teacher
by dawnofthedevon
Summary: Dean Winchester/OC AU fic where Dean is a teacher. Smut in later chapters. Isaac is gay btw.
1. I'll Be Damned

Leo Graves was a grade eleven student at Thornhill High School, and one thing she hated more than the entire student body, was pep rallies. Leo was a pretty enough girl with her black hair and big baby blue eyes and pale skin. People said she looked like a pissed off China Doll. She was fairly tall and she was definitely curvy. She wasn't fat she just didn't have a flat stomach or care.

"Go Thundercats." She mused sarcastically, her best and only friend, Isaac, sitting next to her in the top left corner of the bleachers, otherwise know as the Burnout Bleacher.

Isaac was tall with blonde hair, brown eyes and a slight build. He usually wore band tee's and ripped jeans in a similar manner to the clothes that Leo wore.

"Somebody seems bitter today." Isaac laughed. "Richmond bust you for smoking again?"

"No, I just really hate pep rallies. And to top it off Miss Head Cheerleader who gives everyone head, said to, and I quote, 'Put a pep in my step'." Leo seethed, Isaac was half sure she was going to start breathing fire and biting other students heads off.

"Ooh, brutal." Isaac chittered.

Soon the cheers of the student body died down as Principal Scott walked out into the center of the ugly blue gym.

Principal Scott was a short round woman and the more cruel student would call her 'Supersize me Scott'.

"Welcome, Thornhill Thundercats!" She smiled, her cheeks a rosy pink hue and her odd orange afro bouncing.

The shrill cheering of the students began again, this time so loud that nobody could hear Leo's over exaggerated groan.

"First off, we'd like to introduce a new staff member to our Thundercats family! Please welcome our new biology teacher, Mr. Winchester!" The student erupted into cheers and clapping once again. Leo couldn't be botherd to look as she began fiddling with her phone and paying Bubble Popper.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm from Lawrence, Kansas, and I'm here to teach Grade 10 Human Biology at the Academic level.

Leo's head shot up faster than a speeding bullet. That was her first class every single day. It was boring as hell.

She looked down to the center of the gym and met green eyes. If this was Mr. Winchester, he was smoking hot.

Tanned skin, light brown hair and shining green eyes.

"Hot fucking damn." She breathed.

Her body temperature definitely rose and she began tugging nervously at her old heathered gray Van Halen sweater.

"Little Miss Van Halen, hot for teacher?" Isaac laughed loudly, catching the attention of most of the students and teachers.

"Is something funny?" Mr. Winchester asked, staring directly at Leo and Isaac.

Leo quickly ducked down, hiding her head and tomato red face between her knees.

"No sir." Isaac said his voice quaking.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Winchester said, turning away from the blusing Isaac and extremely flustered Leo.

* * *

"You bastard!" Leo hissed, punching Isaac in the arm hard.

"OW!" Isaac said, his voice going hoarse.

"Why would you do that, you asshole!" Leo was nearly on fire.

"Do what?" Isaac asked.

"I have to see Mr. Winchester every morning from now until June!" She screeched quietly.

"Oh..." Isaac said.

"Yeah." Leo hissed, running off to French class on the schools east wing, running passed her Human Biology class on the way.

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Isaac shouted, stomping up to the top bleacher of the football field.

"Sorry I hit you." Leo said. She wasn't actually that sorry.

"I know you're not." Isaac smiled.

"Yeah, okay, I'm not." She grinned.

"What are you doing out here anyway? It's January!" Isaac chided her.

"Smoking." She said, pulling her weed box out of her jacket pocket. "Where Richmond won't catch me."

"What makes you think that?" A voice said.

"Fuck." Leo groaned, and leaned her head back.

Mr. Winchester stood in the Football announcers room with a smug smile on his perfect face.

"How long have you been standing there? And don't say long enough because that's cliché and annoying." Leo snapped.

"About five minutes." Mr. Winchester replied casually.

"So you were here before Isaac got here?"

Leo could tell Mr. Winchester didn't like being put on the spot like she'd just done.

"I was waiting for Mr. Richmond." He said.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around." Leo said, giving him a polite smile. "Isaac and I are going to Taco Bell."

"We are?" Isaac asked.

Leo shot him a dangerous look and began hopping down the bleacher steps.

Isaac waved at Mr. Winchester and followed after Leo.

* * *

You like?


	2. Just A Talk

With one last drag on her cigarette Leo figured she was ready to head inside. It was five minutes to the bell and there was no sign of Isaac. Flicking her cigarette away she snatched her backpack up off the ground and began to turn when she heard a familiar 'tsk' noise. With an over exaggerated groan she turned around expecting Isaac.

Mr. Winchester stood in front of her wearing a nice pair of black trousers a blue vertical striped button up with white cuffs and collar and a worn brown leather jacket.

"Really? This early?" He asked her, kicking the butt away from his feet and into a pile of snow.

"Really." Leo snapped at him, making it clear that she wasn't in the mood for his shit.

"Rough night?" Mr. Winchester asked.

"To say the least."

"Tell me about it on the way to class. I've got you first period." He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the school. Though she thought the gesture was odd, it was not unwelcome.

"My mum and dad are fighting like crazy." Leo began. "She whipped her phone at his head last night. I just had to get out of there."

"It was freezing last night! Why would you leave your house? Where did you go?" He seemed generally concerned for her well being and the only person Leo had ever known like that was Isaac.

"I went to Isaacs. They gave me a key for bad nights." Leo stated.

"Your parents fight a lot?" Mr. Winchester asked.

"Why do you even care, Mr. Winchester?" She questioned. "But yes they do."

"I care because I never had the same home life as the other kids when I was growing up. My mum died when I was young and my dad was always gone. It was just me and my little brother." Mr. Winchester looked sad bringing up these memories. Leo understood the pain coming with a dysfunctional family.

"At least you had a younger sibling to be with when your dad was gone. When my mum was out drinking and my dad was having one of those periods when he fucked off for a couple days I was all alone. I've got no siblings and no close family." Leo frowned.

"Didn't you have Isaac then?" Mr. Winchester hoped that the girl which he had no connection to except for the first period class had Isaac's house to escape to when things were bad.

"I met Isaac in grade nine when we had the same Visual Arts class and I punched Damian Clapton for calling him a faggot." By this time the two were at the Human Biology classroom. Mr. Winchester held the door open for her and ushered her inside.

When lunch finally rolled around Leo felt light hearted. I must've done her some justice to get that off her chest, even if Mr. Winchester was a stranger.

"Leo!" A voice called. She raised her head to see Isaac running towards her with two red plastic cafetieria trays of food.

"Isaac!" She mimicked hid voice raising a hand over her head and waving to him.

When he reached her he set the trays down on the table and placed his hands on his hips sassily.

"So... What's this I hear a bout a _heart to heart_ with Mr. Sexy?" He interrogated.

"Mr. Sexy?" Leo laughed. "Is that the best you've got? And there was no heart to heart. We just talked."

"About?" He pressed.

"Stuff." She mumbled.

"What kind of stuff?" When Leo didn't answer he knew he'd have to go to desperate measures. He took the mashed potatoes he brought her and placed them on his own tray. "Tell me."

With a whine she proceeded to tell him about what they talked about.

"So where'd you hear about the _heart to heart _as you put it?"

"Mr. Sexy himself." Isaac smirked.

With a groan Leo went back to her food.


End file.
